All we ever need
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Just a short one shot, taking place two weeks after Lucas told Peyton, he didn't hate her. Leyton A/U story. First Fanfiction..


**Hi, This is my first fanfiction, I'm not a writer by no means, but I just wanted to try it out, just see what happens. I just started to read stories on here, and fall in love with this website. I'm huge Leyton Lover, I love reading stories about them, so I decided that I would try to write a Leyton one shot, it's not long, as most of the one shots on here, but it's something. **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Everything up to the end of Season five has happen, expect the airport scene.**

* * *

ALL WE EVER NEED

It's been two weeks since Lucas told Peyton he didn't hate her. They haven't talk or seen each other since that night. Peyton has spent the last two weeks throwing herself in to her work avoiding talking to anyone about him.

And for Lucas no one has really seen him around he has hidden from everyone he just needed some time to clear his head.

It was a Friday afternoon when things for Peyton started to look up, she was sitting in her office with Haley talking and laughing when Brooke walked in.

"Why wasn't I invited to this little girl talk moment" Brooke says narrowing her eyes to Peyton

"oh B .Davis don't be mad we are just talking music stuff, you know you don't care about that stuff." Peyton says with a wink toward Haley.

"Yeah your right thank god I'm here now I got some news" Brooke says as she sits down on the desk.

"Okay spill it all ready" Haley says

"I'm not sure, if someone in this room wants to hear what I got's to say." she said, as she looks glances over, to her best friends noticing the confused look on her face.

"what are you taking about Brooke? Haley says as she stand up in front of her, narrowing her eyes, like she was trying to read her. Brooke nodded her head to Haley, Haley looks at Brooke with confusion then it slowly hits her this has something to do with her best friend ( Luke ) both girls look at very nerve's Peyton.

"Okay i don't know what is going on with you two over there, but B. Davis, you know you can tell me anything" she says as she sits beside Brooke with her hand on her knee. " What's up?" she asks with a soft smile on her face.

"Okay but don't kill the messenger" Brooke says, as she watched her best friends face, talking about Lucas Scott wasn't a subject they talked about anymore, not since the whole drunken hate you thing..

"umm... i won't i promise just tell already" Peyton says, still smiling at her.

" Well I kind of ran into Luke this morning, he looked really good he look like..."

"like what" Peyton said cutting her off, her smile now faded. She really didn't want to talk about him, but she want to know if he was okay, she can't help it, she loves him, even after everything.

"like the old Luke," Brooke said, with a smile, " he had a smile on that i haven't seen in a while, like he was really happy, you know?"

"Really? I know that smile, it's about time to." laughs Haley as she walks over to desk to get her bag. "I love the Peyton Sawyer smile, I;ve missed it."

" yeah that's the one, I've missed it to, Brooke says as she stands up both girls are waiting on a response from their blond friend.

"what are you two talk about" Peyton says as she also stands up with her arms crossing her chest, staring at her two crazy friends.

"The Peyton smile is this big smile Luke gets every time he is around you are when he is thinking of you he had it since the seventh grade" Haley says as she hug Peyton " I told you he would realize it soon" she pulls back in winks at Brooke " well let me know how it goes, oh don't forget we are having dinner at my place tonight i need you two there for my big news' she says as she walks out of the studio...

"what is her big news" Brooke says as she looks at Peyton who was not pay attention to her

" Maybe he is smile because he finally got to talk to Lindsey" Peyton said, " And she has agreed to come back to him, or something."

"oh no this is not a Lindsey fake smile, P. Sawyer, this is a finally know who im suppose to be with because i finally got by head out my ass smile" Brooke says with a big smile.

"you are crazy, Brooke, there will never be anything between me in Luke again" Peyton said with sadness in her voice. " I've accepted it you should to."

" I'm not accepting anything, " Brooke told her. " Look, i love you, but sometimes you can be so dumb bet by the end of this day Luke will show up here or somewhere pouring his heart out to you or something." she says" i got to go drive Owen crazy I will see you at home" she give her a hug.

Peyton walks her to the door "bye Brooke, I'll be home soon."

"Okay, " Brooke says as she walks away, she then stop in turns " hey Peyton, you and Luke are meant to be I know it, naley,skills, mouth, even Owen and he doesn't even know you guys that well, and he can see it just like Lindsey did. It's just a matter of time" she says as she walks over to Owen and kisses him

Leaving Peyton standing in the doorway, thinking about what she just said...

* * *

...

Lucas has walked around town remembering all kinds of things the playground were he in Haley use to play, the park were he went for walks with Keith and his mom he walk to the river court the place were their was a lot of memories playing one on one with Nathan the first night ,to just chilling with skills, back to senior night when the all spray there names, and now he has another memory to add to all those the drawing his moment of clarity he was so happy and he felt so alive but he was still scare. he was scare she would hurt him again he was scared she would not take him back,he has really hurt her to the point where it makes him sick. His thoughts are stop as he hears the bouncing of a ball he looks up in see Nate and skills looking at him with smiles.

"Oh dawg lukes back" skills says

" It's about time old Luke show up" Nate says, as he shoots the ball.

" What are you guys talking about" Luke says

" we see the big smile in the glazed eyes you only look like this when you are really happy" says skills

" yeah we kind of missed happy Luke the past couple of years" said Nate

" okay the past couple of years I was happy I might have been kind of down since Lindsey left but i was happy with Lindsey" he says

"we didn't say you weren't I know you were happy with her i know you loved her but know matter what she wasn't the one holding your heart" Nate said

"Yeah man she's don't the reason behind that smile today? " skills said as he started to dribble the ball

Luke looks down a the ground he knows that they are right she not the reason the reason is somewhere on the other side of town. he wonders what she is doing now. nate and skills watch their friend for a minture shaking their heads "he's really back" they laugh

" hey man quit daydreaming in play some ball" Nate says

" what ... oh well i guess i could show you two how its done" he says as he steals the ball from Nate.

* * *

...

Nathan's and Haley's house

Nathan and Haley are in the kitchen. Brooke and Owen are setting the table Skills and Jamie and Peyton are playing rock band . Lucas has just got there

He walks in to his brother's house without ringing the doorbell he looks in the dinning room see Brooke and Owen kissing he shake his head he is about to walk in on the two of them then he hears her laugh, he turns around walking in to the living room there she was she had the mic trying to sing Jamie was on floor laughing at her Skills was covering his ears she was beautiful she had a smile that he hasn't seen for over three years she was wear a black mini dress that show off her body he was motionless. He was about to say something but was cut off by Nathan yelling "dinners ready" he stood there watching her as Jamie and Skills raced out of the room leaving the blonds alone. Peyton didn't notice Luke in the room as she started to clean up the mess they had made. He walked over towards her she looked up he felt his heart beat faster.

He took a deep breath, "Hey" he says as they locked eyes,

" hey" she says in a low voice, her heart was beating fast,

"Peyton can we,..." he starter but was interrupted by Nathan "Hey we are hungry you know Haley won't let no one eat till everyone is at the table so if you two are done with the starring contest we would like to eat" Nate says laughing

" yeah" Peyton says as she breaks their eye contact in walks to the dining room

Luke's is right behind her he pulls her chair out for her she thanks him as he sits beside her

The dinner was great they are talked and laugh it was just like old times a couple of hours later Skills and Jamie went up stairs to play Jamie's ps3 leaving Nathan,Haley,Brooke,Owen,Peyton,Lucas down in the living room still talking.

"So what's the big news" Brooke says as she sits on Owen's lap, and looks at the old married couple.

" yeah you guys, what's so important that you had to get us all together." Lucas asked.

" Well we want to let you all know that we are..." Nate says,

" having a baby" Haley yells, as she interrupted him. All their eyes when widen staring at the married couple who was beaming happily at them.

" What" Luke says

"omg:" Brooke says, as she jump.

"that's great"Owen says

Everyone was hug the happy couple they didn't notices when Peyton slid out of the room to the backyard

" We are very happy Jamie is happy to" Hailey says as she looks at her husband,

"yeah we are thrilled" he says as he presses his lips to his wifes.

"This is so amazing, OH. MY. GOD! I hope it's a girl. I want to dress up a little girl." Brooke said, as she looks around the room, noticing that her best friend was no where insight. " Where did Peyton go?"

"I don't know" Haley says, as she looks around, everyone in the room exchange looks,

" she was here" " Nathan says, " just a second go, I think" he wasn't really should he was to happy with their news."

" Maybe, she went upstairs with Skillz and Jamie" Owen said,

" I'll go check" Brooke said, wondering if Peyton was okay or not, she seemed fine at dinner.

Haley and Nathan walked to the kitchen to give more wine for their guest, Owen followed behind them, Lucas sighed, as he wondered where she went, He walked toward the back door, He see her sitting out there with her feet in the pool she looks so lost "well it's now are never" he thinks to him self he slowly walk out the door, with his hands in his pocket

" nice night" he says, as he looks down at the pool

" yeah" she whispered, as she to looked into the pool.

" You look really beautiful tonight i wanted to tell you that all evening" he looks down at her.

"thanks"" she says with a small smile.

Brooke was panicking, she couldn't find her, she wondered if Lucas said, something to her, damn she is going to kill him. She walks to the back door in stops as she see the two, talking in Peyton is smiling, she decide to leave them alone.

" So how is Mia doing?" He asks trying to make a conversation with her.

" She is loving touring, having the time of her life, " She smiles as she talks about her arsited.

" I proud of you Peyton, with everything you done with the label" he tells her honestly.

" Thanks" she told him, They lock eyes trying to guess what the other is thinking,

" You got your dream" he says,

His words knock her from her glaze on him, she stands up in puts her shoes back on" well i need to go see if my ride is ready" she says as she walks pasted him. She didn't get her dream, what is he talking about? he was her dream, he was what she wanted, what she still wants.

" Can I take you home" he asks with a scared like voice something she has never hear from him before, She looks back out him, "please" he begs.

"yeah i guess that's okay" she says nervously, not sure why she is agreeing,

They walk back in the house Brooke is talking about baby names Owen and Nathan are laughing at her, Haley is a sleep on Nathan's shoulder

"hey, B. Davis, I'm going to go I'm pretty tired" Peyton say, as she walked over to her friend.

'"oh okay we will take you" Brooke says as she stands up

" No it's okay you can go with Owen um... Luke's going to drop me off." Peyton says as she gives Brooke a look

Brooke was trying to figure it this was a good idea or not, " oh are you sure honey" Brooke's says as she try to read her best friends eyes

" yeah B. Davis, I'll be fine you go to Owens in have fun" Peyton says as she hugs her, tightly " Be safe" she whispered,

Brooke smiles, "Okay i will call you later" Brooke says as she watches the blond walk away.

" wow, I bet they are back together by midnight what do you think" Nathan asks Brooke notices her small frown

" I hope they do, I want Peyton to be happy again she does really love him but I don't want her to get hurt either she can't handle another heartbreak" Brooke said with a sigh, " And I swear Nate, if he hurts her again, you're going to an only child."

Nathan just shrugs, he agrees with Brooke, he would kill him to, if he hurt her again. But he had a feeling, that Lucas and Peyton were going to be just fun.

* * *

...

The car ride was silent and awkward, They pull up in the driveway of Brooke's and Peyton's house, "well thank you" she says as she open the car door

" anytime Blondie ca... can we talk" he asks very sly like

she pause before answer "yeah would you like to come in" she try to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"yeah" he said with a smile

They walk in the house she sits down he sits beside her he is trying to put everything he wants to say to her together so it will make sense she watches him she is so scared of whatever he is about to say.

" Peyton I'm sorry so sorry" he looks at her she is about to say something but he stop her " Please just listen to me don't say nothing till im done if you want to yell at me or throw me out you can just let me get this off my chest" he looks her straight in the eyes

" Okay" she says

" I'm sorry for everything i put you though the past couple of months for almost marrying Lindsey just to hurt you for pretend you didn't matter to me but you do and a big way, I'm sorry for making you cry for making you think i didn't love you because Peyton it's been all this time in i can't get you off my mind everyone thinks i was moving on but the true is I'm not that strong i couldn't let you go no matter how hard i tried, and i tried I did, it's my fault i should have been chasing you I should have been trying to prove that you all that matter to me, i should have said all the things that i kept inside of me maybe i could have made you believe that what we had been all we ever need." he reaches for her hand still looking her in the eyes " Peyton I love you so much it has always been you no one else compares to you no one else has ever had the hold on me like you do you have my heart I want you, I need you I'm loss without you Peyton" he reaches up to wipe the tears that have fallen from her eyes.

"Lucas I ..." she looks away from him

" It's okay Peyton I know this is a lot to take in right now i just wanted you to know" he says as he stands up he looks down at her he see the fear and her eyes it kills him knowing he has cause her so much pain he bend down in kissed her on the forehead " I'm going to go" he says still looking at her " I'm sorry Peyt im so sorry I will do anything to make it up to you Peyton I do love you please believe that" he says as he let's go of her hand, slowly walks to the door looks back at her she is still sitting there looking down at her lap he wants to wrap his arms around her in tell her everything will be okay, but he know she won't let him he walks out the door.

Peyton sat there crying she wanted to yell " I love you too" but she couldn't she was so scared she wanted to believe everything he said she want to be in his arms were she felt safe but her head was tell her no let him go she slowly walked to her room she need to get out of her dress. she change into her black sleep shorts and a red tank top. she lay down on her bed she replay everything he said to her over and over as she lay there for what seem like hours,she got up when to the kitchen she couldn't sleep so she was making her some tea, she wonder if he was having trouble sleeping to she pick up her phone in dial.

* * *

...

Lucas was pacing around his house trying to thing of his next move he want to go see her, he need to see her he was worried she was so sad with he left he was praying that she was thinking of him he looked at the clock it was 2:43 a.m he wonder if she was a sleep he lay down on his bed as he closed his eyes his phone rang he pick it up a big smile across over his face as he seen the name.

"hey" he said

" hey did I wake you" she says know he was wide awake she could tell by his voice

" umm no I couldn't sleep, are you okay? " he said

" yeah I'm okay I just kind of need to hear you voice I'm sorry for calling so late" she says as she hears him sigh

" it's okay I wanted to hear your voice to" he smile he knows there is more she wants to say but is still afraid

" luke I wa... would you come over please i... kinda of need to see you" she says with a small smile she waits for him to say he can't now or something like that

" yeah im on my way" he says with joy in his voice

she wants to see me this has to be good right he keeps question his self as he drove like a crazy person to get to her

...

* * *

She is paces around the room she wants him she needs him she wants to be happy she know he is the only one to make her truly happy she hears the small knock on the door she feels happy, joy, scare, sadness she put aside all her feelings in walks over to the door.

He is so happy he is also afraid that she is just playing with him he knocks on the door he is shocked when he see what she is wearing he stares at her legs she notice his stare she is proud she can steal take his breath away.

"come in" she said he walks in shut the door behind him she turns to face him she smile" Lucas I,ve been thinking umm..." she says as she looks down at the floor

" Peyton you don't have to say anything" he says as he trys to read her eyes

She shakes her head "Lucas please let me says this okay" she says as she turns away from him

You know I love you, I will always love you, I want to believe everything you said I want to be with you, I missed you so much I..." She turns to face him " I don't want to get hurt Lucas I'm so tired of hurting" she stop and looks down at the floor she didn't want him to see her tears but she know he did as she feels his hand lift her chin up he wipes her tears, he then slowly pulls her to him they lock eyes

" Peyton god I love you so much that it kills me to know what I've done to you, I promise you if you give me another chance i will never let you go i will never leave you i will spent the rest of my life making it up to you" he says as he studies her he wanted her so much he watched as she reached her hands to his face she pulls his lips to hers. he is surprise but he is glad she did it she pulls back in rest her forehead against his.

" I love you" she says with a big smile

" I love you too beautiful" he says as he kisses her again

hmmm.. stay with tonight" she says in between kisses

he pulls back in smiles at her " I think you mean morning" he says as he push a strain of hair behind her ear.

she rolls her eyes at him " whatever just don't leave me" she says as runs her hand though his hair.

"never baby, never again I promise" he kisses her again picking her up her leg wrap around him she pulls back from the kiss she smile goofy like " take me to my room" he smile at her and lean in for another kiss he carry her to her room he kick the door shut lay her down on her bed he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

she pull him down to her lips again he pulls aways in lean down to kisses her neck he sucked on her spot that drove her crazy,she start to un button his shirt he stood up in took his shirt off she smile at him as her eyes roll over his fine chest he come back down to her and lightly kissed her lips " god I missed you" he said as he reached for her hand he put it above her head his free hand was slowly going up her tank top he kissed her shoulder her free hand was rubbing his chest "ummm" she was so turned on hearing her moan made him smile against her neck " i want you baby" he said as his head when down to kiss her stomach " you have me" she says breathless she slowly sits up in pulls her tank top over her head she reaches up in kiss his neck founded his spot just blow his ear as she suck on his neck he is loss all control " oh god... baby...there...yeah...

she smile as he whisper and her ear. she pulls back and looks at him he quickly melts her lips when a long kiss he lays her down then pulls back " god your beautiful" she smile at him he kiss her again slowly moving to her neck her shoulder than her right breast he suck on the nibble just the way he knew it would drive her crazy. he bought now is other hand and pinch her left nibble " oh baby ... i wa... she trys to say but is so worked up in the pleasures he is give her he moves his lips to her left breast suck on her hard nibble she runs hands down his chest to his pants she feels his hard dick she rubs it, "oh peyt" he moans he takes his right hand slowly slips into her shorts he pulls his head back and looks at her smiling at how wet she is " you are soooooooooo wet damn" she smiles at him she un button his pants and pulls his zipper now, he kicks off his shoes, and pants only his boxers remain his hand is still inside her shorts playing with her wet pussy he enters one finger watching her face " i want... you oh... god...luccccccccccccccas

"what baby what do you want" he says as he slips another finger into her pussy

"oh umm" she pulls his face down to her lips for a slowly kiss he pulls back resting his forehead against her they lock eyes she smiles at him. " I love you" she says as she kisses his nose " make love to me Lucas" she says with love in her eyes they lock lips her hand find the band of his boxers in push them to his knee his dick was finally free. she stokes him just the way he likes it, he's head drops to her shoulder " ohh god...baby" he says he pushes her hand away in pulls her thong off nothing stood in their way now she spread her legs wider so he could lay between them. " you... are...stunning how did i get so lucky " he says as the tip of his dick is in her " God i love you so much Peyton you are everything to me you are all i need I want to be with you for the rest of my life you are it for me" he says as he wipes the tears away she reaches up in wipes his tears to " I love you too Lucas i want everything with you still" they lock lips in then he enters her they moan each others name they have never felt so alive they are both were they are supposed to be their love-making goes on for hour it seem" I love you" the both say at the same time he stay on top of her for a little while the fall asleep in each others arms,

Later that day Brooke comes home shocked to see Luke's car in the drive way as she enters her house she hears talking and laughing she smiles to her self " it's about time" she says as she walks to Peyton door she was going to yell "I TOLD YOU SO" but she hear then talking

" So what do you think everyone going to say" luke asks as he runs his fingers through her hair

" well they will say it's about time you got your head out of your ass " Peyton says as she looks up at him laughing

" och that hurts" he says as he reach down to taste her lips " but your right they would say that" he says as he kisses the top of her head.

" i missed this, you know just you and me, "Peyton says as she rolls over on top of him, looking him in the eyes " I love you so much you are all i need to you know" they kiss again she pulls back as she feels him hard-ed under neath her " well someone is ready to go again" she kiss his chest he gently lifts her up in put her down on his hard dick she moans at the contact of him," God you feel so good baby" she started to rock faster , he looks up at her she is the best thing in my life he knows he could do this forever he wants her to be the last person he see at night, the first person he see in the morning he wants to come home to her make love to her every night he wants to hold her when she is sad, kiss her pain away, he wants everything with her, his hands are on her hips as he starts to push deep in her she moans out his name " Marry me!" he says she looks down at him and smiles she lean down in kiss him so slow they moan as they both feel their love making coming to end, " yes yes god yes I love you" he smiles back at her " I love you too Mrs. Scott" he says with a wink

she was about to response when her bedroom door swung open

" Oh my god" Brooke say with a smile you guys are getting married i have to call Haley, it's about time you two stop playing around" she wants to hug her best friend but then she realized that Peyton is still on top of Lucas " okay i need to go now because this kind of eww with you to like that but we are so going out tonight" she says with a wink " oh I told you this was going to happen I'm never wrong" she says as she shuts the door

" o...okay that was crazy what did she mean by that" Luke say as he pull Peyton back down on him

" she is crazy, and I love her for it" she kiss his neck " now where were we Mr Scott"

he smile up at her he flips her over on her back so he could be on top " I say right about here Mrs Scott" as he kisses her neck

They are both happier than they ever been in thrilled to start their life together, No matter what is throw at them they know they can handle it as long as the have each other.

...

Okay here it is I hope you like it I just love happy ending when it comes to leyton


End file.
